Secrets
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Minor spoiler for Turn Left. Rose now has a lisp. She tries to explain to the Doctor why, but the events of her world stop her.


Containers a tiny minor spoiler for Turn Left.

Summary: Rose now has a lisp. She tries to explain to the Doctor why, but the events of her world stop her.

So either, Billie Piper can't do the accent right anymore... or something like this happened!

Still love Rose though! Yay to her return!

* * *

**Secrets**

Rose stood before the Doctor; his eyes barely grazed her skin as within his mind he was lost in past memories of moments like these. It seemed like an eternity to him since Rose had last stood before him within the Tardis. Yet here she was again, he watched her face closely, his ears straining for every word that left her mouth, drinking it up for the fear that he may never hear her voice again.

Only this time her voice was different. The syllables and words that formed so precisely in her mind left her mouth differently. The words she was saying barely registered in his mind, he was too transfixed in watching her. He hadn't excepted her to be so different – truly he has never excepted to see her again – yet here she was, her face thinner, finer, her cheekbones standing out against her porcelain skin. Her hair was growing long again, the blonde locks straight against the dark blue of her jacket, and her eyes seemed darker, more shielded. He watched her and no longer saw the Rose Tyler that he'd lost on Bad Wolf Bay, this Rose was darker, more hardened by the events of her life. She was no longer the girl who had danced around the Tardis control room with him. The Doctor felt his heart ache a little bit more as her face haunted his broken heart.

Rose spoke again – her words slightly lisping each time she did. The Doctor's face set into a deep frown as he moved slightly closer to her, he watched her lips as she spoke until she final stopped and stared expectantly up at him.

"Doctor?" she asked. He watched her, his face a mixture of concern and a frown. He raised one hand and placed it gently upon her chin, he looked down steadily into her green-brown eyes fearing what he'd find in them.

"Rose. You're voice" he said softly. She looked away instantly, the Doctor catching just a flash of pain in her eyes first. He raised his fingers to gently trace her lips, his skin catching on the softness of her lips.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly, almost afraid of the answer. She didn't reply to him, her features were now set into a mask which she used to shield the pain which tried to reside upon her face. She gently shook her head and his thumb moved against her lips again

"Rose?" he asked, his voice cracking on the syllable. She drew in a deep sigh and raised her eyes to meet his. The pain in his eyes told him that he didn't want to know the answer.

"They captured me" she said softly, as though it would be enough. She saw the Doctor's eyes instantly darken; rage and anger pulsated through them along with guilt which wrecked his face.

"What did they do to you?" his voice was steady; Rose could feel the tension within him as he tried to control his anger and fear.

Rose closed her eyes; her mind replaying the images over and over again as her face winced showing the Doctor what she was hiding from him.

"Rose?" his voice broke through her thoughts, until her face was released from its fixture of pain and her eyes rested upon his again.

Rose held his gaze for a moment, her face set into a soft frown as she studied his features. He had aged; she could tell that from the lines around his eyes, his eyes were also darker, guarded against the emotions that were raging within him. She knew that their parting had nearly destroyed him, just as it almost had her, and that knowledge stirred something deep within her.

Rose raised her hand, her palm resting against his face, her fingers pressing into the hard skin of his cheek as she watched his eyes, her heart aching for him. She knew that the knowledge of her past would break him, so instead she drew in a deep breath, ignoring the flashing memories of Davros and her month in hell. She bit her lip and looked up at him, just as she had done a hundred times before, she gave him a small smile, her eyes capturing his until his mouth curled into an almost smile. They stood that was for a moment until the darkness flooded back into Rose's eyes.

"This is why we have to stop him. I've seen the future and it needs to end. I won't let him do it to anyone else".

Tears and formed suddenly in her eyes but her words were still strong as she warned the Doctor. He pressed his hand against her cheek and nodded almost grateful for the knowledge she had spared him.

The Doctor held Rose to him for a moment, their bodies intertwined as the past haunted them both. As each of them vowed to save the other they knew that no matter how much they had changed and darkened, they would still belong to one another.


End file.
